


I thought we were straight once.

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And a needy boyfriend, BDSM, Dorky romantic Dave, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Who is catlike, Yeah confirmed porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A varied collection of John and Dave's adventures in the bedroom. (Or anywhere they want.)</p><p>Also known as porn drabbles with no place to go that are better suited for the internet than my hard drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John ran his fingers down Dave's back, the pads running over his soft skin, digging in whenever he felt it necessary to do so. He listened to him gasp and saw him hang his head; pulling on the restraints holding his wrists to the bed, feeling the arch of his back into John's hands. He wanted it more than anything, John could tell in the way he moaned, the way he moved; never mind how his dick was hard and leaking from the tip, delicious and hot as always.

But that's not what John was doing today, not at all. Instead, he put a small ring over Dave's cock, and watched with interest as he pressed his face into the pillow, ass pushing higher in the air. It was just the right height for John to slap him, hear him groan and rock his hips before a finger was pressing against his hole, demanding entrance that Dave was more than willing to open up and give him. 

He was still so tight, and John remained thoughtful on how he did it, so soon after the last time he was spread open and fucked until he cried his name. If he knew, he figured he'd be thankful for whatever force managed to make Dave Strider's ass the vice grip of heat and warmth it was. 

When Dave's shoulders flushed, and his hips began to rock more desperately, John pressed in two more fingers, one after the other, to slowly spread him wide, cheeks pulled apart to watch how Dave eagerly swallowed them inside himself. He knew it was hot, really really hot, but all he could think about was how good Dave would look with his cock buried balls deep inside him, spread wide over the girth that John knew he damn well loved.

He loved the fingers too, if his voice was any indication, swallowed moans and cries forced out when John smacked him again, rejoicing in the slap of skin on skin; hard hand on soft, squeezable ass. His hand stung, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when every slap was putting Dave closer to screaming. His hips pushed back against John's fingers, and then they were against his prostate and Dave was done, finished and screaming-

Except, he still had the ring on, and his orgasm was halted with a frustrated cry, sobs of desperation starting to leave him as he rocked his hips and gripped onto the headboard. 

It was a wonderful sight for John, who decided his boyfriend was a god while he called him a porn star, making his cheeks flush even redder when Dave heard the adoration in his voice, heard what he meant instead of what he said. And the sobs started again, but this time they were aimed at John, begging and pleading for him to stop the shit excuse for foreplay and just fuck him before he exploded from unrelieved boner or anything similar.

John, well, who was he to deny his love what he wanted, especially when he'd already been so open and willing for everything he'd offered, taking it all with a whine and a jerk of his hips. He retracted his fingers, and Dave did exactly that, feeling empty and cool where the lube lay on his skin, exposing him to the cool air of the room before John was back, slicked up and pressing. Pushing forwards with a grunt, he found himself inside, just the tip already being clenched down on so hard by his filthy, horny boyfriend who was jerking his body around, trying to get him deeper.

He'd wanted this as much as Dave had, but he'd been better at hiding it; and only now did he really show how much he needed to be inside him, grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked him like he knew they both wanted it, hard and unwavering in speed and force. Dave's moans became more wanton, and John didn't even know how it was possible for one person to hold so much sexy, but he was, he was and he was taking a dick up his ass so well that he screamed, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood when his prostate was assaulted. After that, time blurred together for both, John fucking him and driving him up the wall until desperate, horny slut tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, and John wiped them away and flicked off the ring keeping him from climax. That was all it took, too, and then he was jerking and cumming across his own stomach, and John couldn't NOT moan, right into his ear to make Dave shudder as he slammed into him one last time and let go, jerking and spilling inside his boyfriend. 

They both needed showers, but once John wiped him off with a tissue and untied him, Dave's arms were around him for cuddles and kisses before he could stop it, his voice hoarse from being so loud. "I love you so much, you filthy asshole." 

John just laughed, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, my perfect little porn star." And Dave flushed, hitting him weakly in the arm before his eyes closed. They silently agreed a shower could wait until morning, and fell asleep warm and comfortable in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex, as promised.

You haven't seen your boyfriend in a little under a month, the result of both of you going to visit your respective guardians for a while. You both miss each other like crazy but appreciate the distance to grow closer, realise how much you love and miss being apart and how much you can't wait to hold the other again; fondle the other; make them scream. Which is how you got to where you were at the moment, rubbing your dick through your boxers while you send photos of the bulge to Dave.

"Do you like them?" You're still sort of nervous sending him pictures of yourself like this, even though he's seen way more too many times to count. You're not as nervous as you were when you were a pasty, too long teen though, and for that you're thankful as you take his pause as appreciation for your fine cell phone photography skills, picked up from one too many times listening to him complain about bad pictures in anything, from magazines to porn. 

He breathes and jerks and you realise he's actually touching himself too, and when you get the image he was taking you gasp. He takes his chance to speak then. "Like is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" 

He always knows exactly the right things to say to get you worked up, hard and eager for his touch when he's so far from you it makes your chest ache. "I want you home, come home and let me fuck you," he has the gall to laugh, but you figure it's because he misses you as much as you miss him; you've always been more willing to speak your thoughts though, tell him just how much you want him. "I want to fuck you and suck you off and touch you all over!" Now it's his turn to get worked up, and you can just imagine how he's arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut from the way his breathing picks up alone. You're a master in the language of Dave Strider's everywhere, and all the little things that make him unique.

From the rustling fabric you can guess he's on his bed, and you wait for confirmation. "Moved, gonna fuck myself..." You hear the lube uncap, and you're about to intercept when he speaks again. "Pretending it's you, one finger. I miss you too, can't wait to see you." And his timing is horrible but your heart flutters in your chest and you can't wait to see him again because you miss him so much.

"Good, add another two. I know you can take it." The way he breathes out tells you that he's done exactly that, and while you never really know how it'll go over you decide to try something anyway. "Good boy," and you hear his face hit the pillow, can practically hear the moan before you speed up your hand. 

His voice turns into a chain of 'fucks' and 'John' that sound so nice on his lips but they're still quiet, and you want him to get LOUD. "Take your fingers out, get out that toy I saw you pack," he goddamn knows you know he packed it but he still whimpers and drags himself to go get it, lubing it up and positioning it before speaking. 

"Like this?" Oh fuck his voice is breathy, which makes you bite your hand and nod before you realise he can't see you, so you whisper a small "Yeah," and you fucking moan when he starts to slide down, making the dirtiest sounds. You knew phone sex was supposed to be good but your ears are basically being fucked by Dave's voice and it's pretty fucking amazing.

He's all the way in when he gives that soft sigh he always does to alert you, and you have just as horrible timing as he does because when you open your mouth to say something dirty all that comes out is, "I love you," and it works just as well but makes you both feel that much lonelier as he pretends he's riding you and you pretend it's him you're fucking; not your hand.

He responds with a quiet, "l-love you too," his voice husky and filthy but so sweet all you want to do is kiss him but instead you're both going to orgasm and you tell him you're close but he just moans back at you because he's too far gone to care anymore.

You go off first, which is surprising because he was so much louder, but he's right behind so neither of you really care. You're not tallying or anything, not anymore. 

"That was good, fuck. Fuck, Egbert, you're so dirty. Where'd you learn that shit?" He knows where you did, but you still laugh, wiping your hands off. 

"From the very best. Now come home, I still miss you now," he laughs right back and you know he'll be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave distracts John from his work and I don't want to write more.

"Dave! Stop it!" You squeal and push him away from his perch on your lap, and try to get his lips away from your neck where he's currently making you laugh because of how ticklish you are.

"No can do, Egbabe. Gotta mark my territory before some other animal comes and pisses on you,” he growls in a way that's more amusing than arousing, and you giggle again, successfully disturbed from your work. He has a way of being able to do that, Dave does. 

As a small revenge, you push a hand under his shirt and begin to tickle him, making him squirm in your lap. It's really adorable, honestly, you don't know how he can manage to still look so dorky and cute when he's red in the face and trying not to burst into hysteric giggles.

Eventually he begs for release though, and you're kind enough to let him go so he can slump onto his chest. Your hands move to his back, rubbing his spine soothingly. He shivers, leaning up to plant a kiss on your lips. “Fuck you, Egbert.”

"How about fuck you?" Nibbling on his earlobe, you feel another one of those shivers go through his body and you know he wants it. You want to do your work, but you're kind enough to give him a bit of attention... Well, maybe kind is the wrong word, since you'll probably just stop halfway through. If you were honestly kind you'd tell him to wait, because you really should be working. So you sit there, lost in thought, until Dave rocks his hips and decides for you. 

"Focus, sugarsweet. Keep your eyes on the show," his accent shows through and you both know you can't resist him when he gets like this, grabbing his hips to assist him in his rocking. “Make you feel real good, way better than any paper can.”

You let him rock on you for a bit longer, but through your aroused haze something comes to mind. “Are you... Jealous of my paper?” That's just silly, but also so Davesque that you can't help but lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

He blushes because yeah, that's totally it. You knew it. “I love you Dave, but I've really gotta work,” he gives a weak smile, but he's also a brat who still wants his way. Instead, he trails needy kisses up and down your neck until you pet his head, and reluctantly he begins to calm down. He's a lot like a real cat, in that way. 

That's how you find yourself in your current position, wanting to finish your work and get laid while also wanting to just let him curl up in your lap for the rest of the night. He sort of decides for you, when he yawns and stretches out, falling asleep in your arms. 

Ten minutes later, you email your paper to Rose for a draft and lift him up, carrying him to the bed. He just barely stirs, and you kiss his forehead, thankful you're both already in pyjamas. “Night, Dave. We can fuck in the morning.” 

Murmuring sleepy things of agreement, he tugs you close and gives you a messy, sleepy smooch, smiling unabashedly in the way only sleepy Dave's can. “Love you too, John,” it's muttered but he's said it clear enough, and you kiss him softly before falling asleep with him in your arms.

(In the morning, you fuck. He calls it making love and kisses you all over, because he's a romantic dork before 10 am on weekends.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are barely drabbles I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Look it's dicks I've done it.


End file.
